1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for the surface coating of small parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coating, in particular painting, of small parts with recesses such as bores, blind holes, inclusions and cutbacks, is above all difficult in mass production.
As described for example in DE 31 21 397 C1, DE 34 20 859 C2 and DE 36 36 162 C2, the coating of such small parts can occur in a fluidized media using a rotating drum, which is supplied with coating material either by dipping in a dip bath or by spraying in of the coating material.
In order to achieve an even coating of all surfaces of the small parts, the slowly rotating drum according to DE 34 20 859 is first tilted, in which condition the coating material is sprayed in. Thereafter, the drum is brought to an upright position and subsequently caused to rotate rapidly in the manner of a centrifuge.
The mechanics for driving and controlling the drum is comparatively complex and thus is expensive and also frequently in need of repair.
One decisive disadvantage is that the through-put amount or, as the case may be, the through-put time, is dependent upon the slowest process step.